Her
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: Everyone has something to her. To be, to loathe, to desire, to need, to love and to be obsessed. The only question now is why? Insanity, dependence, inner-fighting. All that good stuff included. (A selphie story)
1. To be.

"Her"  
  
To be.  
  
  
Zell was late, yet again. Muttering something under his breath, he opened the door to the classroom. But this wasn't about him. This is about the blonde instructor who was teaching. Number 14, to be exact. She pushed her hair back into a clip and narrowed her eyes. Zell whimpered before her.  
"Was there something, Mr. Dincht, that was more important that my class?" she asked this quite often. He noticed her eyes were an emerald green. He's seen them somewhere before. Shaking his thoughts off, he tried to come up with a good excuse. A good lie never hurt anyone but the liar. He scratched the back of his head and lied through his teeth.  
"Selphie needed help with the festival." Zell muttered. Did she just wince? Zell waited for his detention.  
"Sit, Mr. Dincht." She turned and clicked her heels, walking towards the board. Taking up the dry erase marker, she started to write. The handwriting was small, and neat. Not the normal large and loopy Quisty handwriting. Weird, that looked oddly familiar too. Zell scribbled something on his paper and sighed. This was going to be a looong class, might as well get comforatble. "So as you can see, limit breaks are quite powerful. 'Rapture', as you know.."  
'Rapture'? Does she mean Selphies limit break? Zell, snap out of it! The bell rang, and Quistis announced the homework, leaving the kids to go and do whatever they do. He got up and left.  
  
---------  
Quistis sat at her vanity, looking at her complexion. She had the green already. Ah, the miracles of contacts. Slowly, Quistis opened the drawer on the top right and pulled out a bottle. "For the blonde who wants to be a brunette". Smiling, she got up, peeled off her clothing and stepped into the small bathroom with the bottle. She wetted her hair in the sink, and flung back the long blonde locks.  
"To be as pretty." Opening the bottle, she squirted the liquid on her hair. Massaging it down to her skull, Quistis moaned. "You must be."  
"To be Selphie." Quistis opened her eyes and looked at the now brown locks, and smiled a wicked smile. "You must be brunette."   
  
------  
  
"Quistis, look, I'm sorry I'm la-" Zell stopped dead in his tracks. Quistis turned and looked at him. Her once blonde hair was now a deep shade of brown. Her eyes the brilliance of a greenish shade. "Selphie?"  
"Zelly! Take your seat." She giggled. Okay, something weird is definatley going on here. He took his seat, shuffling his large feet, and sat. She picked up the marker and tossed it from one hand to the other. "Okay! So today, we're like, learning about chocobos! Booyaka!"  
'What the hell?!' Zell coulda sworn it was the spitting image of Selphie, if not the fact it was Quistis' long face and slender nose, and her outfit. She smiled at him and drew a funny little chocobo on the board. This was getting out of hand. Zell stood up, and bolted out of the door. The other students, along with Quistis looked out the door.  
"He's a bummer!" Quistis giggled again, and strolled back into her classroom. The other students shrugged, and sat down.  
  
-----  
"I'm not her yet, oh but I will be. I will be her, I swear to Hyne." Quistis tore yellow fabric from her once favorite curtains, and sat down with a needle. Giggling while she worked, she fashioned the curtain around her. "A zipper."  
Walking towards her closet, she looked at her vest in awe. A zipper ran down the middle. Taking some scissors from the box on the table beside the closet, she cut the zipper and lined it along the middle of her curtain-dress. Humming, she continued to sew. Now for an armband. Quistis looked high and low, until she saw what she was looking for. The thin band around her whip would do. She took a screw-driver and tore it off. Two small holes at each end of the band. But it was still too small. Taking a strip of ribbon, she fastened the armband around her. Slipping on the dress, she twirled around in the mirror. "Hi, my name's Selphie Tilmitt. What's your name?"  
A knock. Poo. Who could that be? Quistis walked to the door, and opened it just a crack. "Who is it?"  
"Quistis! Open up." Zell. What did HE want? Quistis made a face.  
"I just got out of the shower Zell. Go away." Quistis walked to the mirror after closing the door. Taking up the scissors, she started to cut her hair. Long locks fell to the floor. 'Hey! My name's Selphie! I'm a SeeD at Balamb. I'm in charge of the garden festival.' Quistis looked down at the picture of the smiling Selphie and cut her hair like hers.   
"Quisty!"  
"I'm not Quistis, I'm Selphie."  
"Oh..my God, Quistis.." Zell was standing at the door, Squall and Seifer behind him. The looked at her on the floor. Cut hair around her.  
"Don't call me that. My name's Selphie."  
"Let's get her up.." Squall reached for her arm. "C'mon Quistis."  
"I'M NOT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She started to thrash. "I'M SELPHIE! HAHA BOOYAkA! SELPHIE!"  
"Let's get her out of here and get her some help.." Seifer grabbed her other arm.  
"Geezus." 


	2. To loathe.

Loathe.  
  
  
Rinoa made a face. Quistis wanted to be just like Selphie. Selphie, Selphie Selphie. Everyone just loves Selphie. Yeah, well I love her like I love a kick to the crotch. Rinoa leaned up against the wall, waiting for Squall to get out of the infermary. She was just to happy. To cheerful. What the hell does she know about love? She's a flighty, dense irratating little whore who deserves to be shot. I hate her. No..I loathe her.  
"Squall." Rinoa stood and walked over to him. Placing an arm around his arm, she escorted him. To him, she was like an insect, and no repellant would work. She smiled and tried to give hima kiss. He turned his head and continued walking. She looked hurt.   
"Rin, you shouldn't...hang on me like that." Squall said in a hushed tone. She backed off. "It's not like we're dating, Rin, understand."  
She hated that word. Understand. Why did he treat her like a stupid child? He didn't treat Selphie like she was a child. Even IF she acted like one. Oh no, when she was in the room, Squall's eyes lightened. She saw it. Loathe. I want to kill her. I will. One of these days it will be 'Selphie, wish to take a walk with me?' 'Okay, Rinoa. Where to?' 'How about the Fire Cavern-'  
"Rinoa? You okay?" Squall interrupted her thoughts. Mentally, she cursed him out. But physically, she looked up. She smiled.  
"Course." They walked together to the Quad, the daylight fading. Of course, when they got there, Squall quickley dumped her and rushed over to Selphie. Out of character, if you ask me. Well of course, everyone wants to be with HER. It's always about HER. SHE's pretty. SHE's funny. SHE's cute. I hate her. I want her to die. Why does she deserve Squall's attention. Why don't I?! Huh? I would kill her, just to have him. I would kill her, to have her everything. To be his everything. I just want to kill her. I'm not crazy like Quistis is. Oh no. I'll plan and plot and discover her weakness. And use it against her. I will destroy her very soul. Maybe not kill her, so much as destroy her life.  
  
Rinoa kept a log:  
  
Monday:  
Tripped Selphie, embarresed her.  
  
Tuesday:  
Tore up her ten page report on chocobos, made her fail  
  
Wednesday:  
Shredded her favorited dress: Angelo, bad dog!  
  
Thursday:  
Destroyed the set on the Quad  
  
Friday:  
In a cell next to Quistis, because they found out it was me  
  
Saturday:   
I wish Selphie was here; Quisty is driving me crazy with her chanting 'booyaka'. 


	3. To Desire

Desire.  
  
  
The hallways are empty this time of night. When the darkness rolls over and casts eerie shadows that makes you think somethings there, when nothing is there at all. When the thud of your own footsteps make you jump and the pounding of your own heart is in your ears, making everything 10 times creepier than it should be. It's the time of night that I love. When everyone is asleep in their own little dream world, inventing creations subconsciencly and turning in their beds. I love it.   
What's the best about it, however, is when you walk down the stone steps of the Quad and she's there. Every single damn time she's there. Sitting, swinging her legs back and forth, looking up at that moon, wishing on every single twinkling star. And the shadows there dance. They don't make you fear. They dance around her, but never dare touch her.  
"If you squint, it makes the twinkle brighter." She always said. And all you can do is nod, because she has this hold on you that you just have to agree with her. Maybe it's because you don't have enough sleep. Or maybe it's because her voice is now louder than your heartbeat, and you can't tell if it's her who's talking or its your own damn conscience. And every time she swings her legs, her thighs glisten in the moonlight. Her armband sparkles like a diamond that's the size of your fist. And her eyes twinkle brighter than any of those stupid stars. And if you say the right things, you get the best response out of her.  
"Heh. If I squint? What the hell do I need to squint to see some damn stars? They are always there." But you have to say it slow, like you know what you're actually talking about. She's so funny when she gets mad.  
"Tch. What would you know about star-gazing? You probably don't even know what a star is made of!" She would flip her head back and stick her nose up in the air in the most arrogant way. Think shes a damn princess, I tell ya.  
"I probably know a lot more than you do, messanger girl. See there..." Pointing in random direction, I make up a name. "That's the Constellation Oseiferus."  
"You made that up, you big jerk!" She'll get up, of course, come over and kick me in the shin. She picked that up thanks to Fu. But than, in the most gentlest of manner, she'll take my arm and point it in a direction. "There's Orion, the Hunter. And over there is Big Bear."  
And all you can do is look down at her, and smile. Wishing she'd always be in your arms. Wishing she'd wake up in your bed after a night of hot sex. But you know if can never be and all you can do is desire her. Desire everything about her. But, it's better than nothing. And every night, all you can do is walk out to the Quad, with your heartbeat in your ears, sweat running down your face, and listen to her say, "There's only one difference between a star and a planet. Planets seem to twinkle less than the stars do."  
And all you have to do is desire.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Okay, well I'm still working on need, cause thats only about 1/2 way done, you know? So I'm like all...stuck. Next chapter may come out next day, next week, or next month. JUST TELL YOUR FRIENDS. Haha, okay enough on my pointless self-promotion. Ja ne. 


End file.
